Slightly Different
by Momo Taishou
Summary: [oneshot] [NejiXTenten] One day Tenten doesn't show up for training, and Gai sends Neji to find out what's wrong. Sorta Fluffy....with Gai and Lee insanity mixed in.


**Slightly Different**

By Momo Taishou

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday, Team Gai would meet at their normal training grounds.

Everyday Hyuuga Neji would get there first, closely followed by Tenten.

Tenten always cherished the moments she had alone with Neji, as silent as they were.

But they were always short-lived.

Enter Gai-sensei and Rock Lee.

Ah, the "Beautiful Green Beasts of Konoha burning with the gallant power of youth!".

Enough said.

Training would begin, as usual, with Gai-sensei giving a pep-talk on the "strong and beautiful power of youth" and how his "wonderful students are brimming with youthfulness". You could see it on the face of Rock Lee, tears welling up in his shining eyes; how inspirational his sensei was.

It was always a relief when they would leave to run their customary 2000 laps around Konoha on their hands, leaving Neji and Tenten alone to spar.

Both Neji and Tenten would enjoy this time together, though they never admitted it to anyone. Especially each other.

Neji would pay close attention to the way she moved as she launched her attacks on him in her graceful style. The way she moved. The way she smiles every so slightly when he failed to dodge an attack. Sometimes he just lost focus on the spar by thinking of her. Over the years he had unconciously changed the way he regards her. First as a teammate, then as a friend. All he knew was that sometime – maybe when she let her hair down in the rain after that tough mission in the County of Wind, maybe when she treated him to Ichiraku that one day so long ago, or maybe just gradually – he had fallen in love with her.

Of course, he wouldn't tell her that.

Tenten had always admired the great Hyuuga _Tensai_ and she was perfectly straitforward with herself. As much as she denied it to Sakura and Ino when they constantly asked her, she was madly in love with Neji. She loved his grace and swiftness in battle.She loved his coolness whether in training or in the heat of an intense fight. She only wished she could be as straitforward with him as she was with herself; but then he would regard her as just another fangirl, and their shared silence before training would become more embarassing that calming. She loves him too much to bear the rejection.

But she just couldn't tell him that.

Gai realized it. Lee realized it. Most of the village realized it!

Oh, if only those two would realize it.

-------------------- (.) --------------------

One morning Neji arrived at their regular training grounds. He knew Tenten would arrive in about 5 minutes, then about 10 minutes after that Gai and Lee would show up.

He waited, and Tenten didn't show up. "It's quite unlike her to be running late…" thought Neji.

"I wonder what could possibly be taking her s-"

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!" Gai and Lee have arrived.

"HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE AND YOUTHFUL MORINING, NEJI? AND OUR BEAUTIFUL FLOWER TENTEN!"

"Sensei! Our beautiful flower seems to be missing! What shall we do!!"

Neji always wondered why he was stuck with these idiots, and now that his only sane teammate wasn't even there, he wondered if he was being punished for something. And to make matters worse (for now)……

"NEJI! YOU SHALL BE IN CHARGE OF FINDING TENTEN!!"

"Yes, oh youthful rival of mine, find our beautiful flower!!"

"WELL SAID, LEE!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

The Blue and Green Beasts of Konoha embraced!

And cue a beautiful sunset with crashing waves on the shore, and some dolphins added for effect.

"Okay…I'm going to go find Tenten before this get any more annoying." Thought Neji as he walked out of the field. At least now he had an excuse to go find her.

-------------------- (.) --------------------

Neji's first instinct was to go to Tentens house. It seems like the most obvious place to find her.

He knocked on her door, but no answer came. He could sense someone in the house so he activated his Byakugan and saw Tenten's chakra flow.

"So she is in there."

Neji turned the doorknob, and to his surprise, it was open! Tenten should know better that to leave a door unlocked.

He stepped in and saw Tenten laying on the couch underneath her blanket, surrounded by used tissues. Her hair was down and she was still in her pajamas, and her nose was a light pinkish color.

Neji just couldn't help himself. He sat down next to her and slid his hand onto her face. He noticed she had a fever. Usually when she got sick she still showed up for training and acted just fine! She must be terribly sick today.

"Hnn…Ne..Neji…?"

Tenten's eyes opened and she noticed her teammate sitting next to her.

"What…..are you…..doing here?" She asked in a tired voice.

Neji looked at her and then answered, "Making sure you're alright. You didn't show up for training this morning, so Gai-sensei sent me to find you."

"…Oh…"

Neji stood up. " If you really are sick, then I should make you some soup or something, right?"

"A-ano….you don't have to, Neji."

"No. I'll do it if it will make you feel better."

"Arigatou, Neji. It will."

Tenten became a bit worried at the strange noises and banging that came from the kitchen. Neji finally cam out of the kitchen with a steaming bowl, presumably of soup. He set the bowl on the end table and sat next to her. Tenten tried to sit up so she could eat, but in the end Neji had to help her. Her cheeks turned pink to match her nose as he held her shoulders to keep her steady. He then reached for the bowl sitting in the table. He scooped some of the soup into the spoon and started moving it toward he mouth.

"Omigosh!" Thought Tenten frantically, "Is he gonna feed me?!"

He did. The blush on her face deepened to a crimson, but Neji was too lost in her eyes to notice.

Without realizing it, Tenten leaned onto his shoulder. Neji subconciously put his arm aroud her, and she leaned her head on his chest. Neji noticed and started blushing ever so slightly. Tenten was drifting off to sleep and as her eyes closed, she muttered: "…I love you….Neji…"

Neji was taken aback by those words, coming out of the mouth of the one he loved. Could she really love him, or was he just hearing things? Neji pondered this for about 15 or 20 minutes until Tenten woke up. She blushed when she noticed she was resting on his chest, and Neji looked down at her.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Tenten looked at him, wondering of that dream she had. It seemed so real, she confessing her love to Neji. Just to be sure, she straightened up a little and asked, "Neji….did I…um…say somethng to you before I fell asleep earlier..?"

"Yes, you said…..you loved me."

"Oh no…." Tenten started to blush intensely. "I…I can't believe I told you…."

Neji realized that what she said was true, she really did love him! His inner self started doing backfilips, and he stared at Tenten, who was still mumbling about how she couldn't believe what she said.

Tenten realized that Neji's face was getting awfully close to her, and before she could say anything, he covered her lips with his. Tenten leaned in, and once they ran out of breath, thay broke apart.

"I love you too, Tenten." Neji whispered in her ear.

Tenten smiled. "If you kiss a sick person, you'll get sick too y'know."

"I don't get sick." Said Neji as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hmph…" Was all Tenten could say.

"AH! This much be where the beautiful flower of our squad i- Oh my……!!!" Rock Lee had just burst through the door, and had come upon the two ninja making out on Tenten's couch.

He tiptoed back out the door, unnoticed, and said: "Sensei!! My wonderful rival and our flower have finally found the greatest power of youth in the form of love!! Now I shall go and try to win over the heart of the beautiful Sakura-chan!!"

Both of the Taijutsu specialists raced off into the sunset, erm….gallantly.

-------------------- (.) --------------------

_The next day….._

"I told you, baka!" Tenten exclaimed, sitting next to Neji, who had _somehow_ come down with a horrible cold.

"It was definitely worth it though…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this was my first fic, so it isn't very good. I'm open to suggestions!! Review, onegai!

tensai Genious


End file.
